


Strange Bedfellows

by TheSecretStash0



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Kissing, Love Confessions, Making Love, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretStash0/pseuds/TheSecretStash0
Summary: Faecyne Mytrial, Wood Elf rogue, is waiting for her companion and crush, Hegrax Tholmor, to return from the nearby town with supplies. She contemplates her secret crush on him before he then returns and she decides to confess.





	Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to write something more romantic and less raunchy, with more build-up and less vulgarity. Planning on doing a series that will be more of the story hinted at in this one, along with following the relationship between Fae and Hegrax.
> 
> Also yes, kissing a dragonborn is a bit different due to their whole facial structure, but I'd say it's possible.

**Strange Bedfellows**

 

The silver-haired elf sat on a rickety chair next to the window of the wooden shack. Wind was causing branches of trees to slap against the wall of the shack, the night was young, dark and quite beautiful on the outskirts of Felthor. Faecyne, her name was, and she sat placed there as she had flashes of thoughts popping around throughout her mind. Never could she have imagined or predicted that she would become infatuated with her adventuring partner. Even less that she'd fall in love with a dragonborn.

 

The past weeks had been interesting, to say the least. Faecyne accepted a contract and was grouped together with a half-elf bard, Joen, and a dragonborn paladin named Hegrax. Together they made their way to a pirate cove and fought the bandits off, taking a lot of damage along the way but pulling through. The near-death scenario taught them all a lesson, sticking together is good, and considering that they didm't really have any other way to go, they formed an adventuring party.

 

Fighting bandits, orcs, kobolds, goblins and other things and traveling throughout lands. It was a great, fitting life for them. The three of them were close friends and allies. Eventually, Joen decided to leave, citing that he had his own path to take, separate from the others, but assured them there was no bad blood. Faecyne, despite often having bickered with Joen, was sad and wished him good luck on future journeys. After that it's just been Hegrax and Faecyne.

 

Now that they recently arrived at Felthor, waiting for a Mr. Empalot to arrive and to pick up missions from him and his faction, they settled at an old, unused shack on the outskirts, saving the little money they had instead of hiring a room at some inn.

 

Faecyne had several thoughts, over the fact that she wasn't alone and hasn't been for a long time now, if they will be okay, if she'll ever meet her cousins and her feelings to Hegrax. It was strangely almost comedic. A sneaky elf that doesn't play fair, falling in love with a paladin, upholder of law and follower of a deity. Yet ever since they first met at that square in Terrafalgar, she thought, nay she knew there was a spark between the two.

 

She had a feeling she hadn't had since the trio fought Lizardfolk and bandits in the pirate cove mess hall, fear. She was afraid and didn't know what to do. She wanted to tell Hegrax how she felt but worried over his reaction and how it would go down. Would he think the same? Would he feel disgusted maybe? Would he even be allowed to love or would his sworn oath be in the way? The thoughts plagued Faecynes mind as she nervously worried, anticipating Hegrax' return from the tavern Bright Light Corner, he went there to grab some grain and other foods so they got something to eat before going to bed and to have with them so that they didn't starve.

 

Faecyne left her seated position and stroked some of her long silver hair back and looked out the window. She couldn't see much, but in her vast thinking she hadn't noticed that it had started to rain quite heavily. She could see the path, parts of town and the path, but no bronze dragonborn. The elf worried slightly that something had happened to him.

 

She sat herself upon the bed. To think she would share this later with Hegrax, it made her feel embarrassed. Ironic that the sarcastic, dubious and calm rogue was now worrying and had feelings for a bronze-colored humanoid dragon, much taller than her and also a lawful paladin who is almost her complete antithesis.

 

As time went by she stored away her daggers and stretched. Her body was still aching slightly after days of traveling and getting hit by melee weapons from people that are now dead, some by her hands. Bored, even from counting gold and wealth, something she enjoyed, she drifted back into the worrying thoughts she had tried to keep away from.

 

Suddenly the door slammed open, startling her and making her knock down a small pile of gold pieces. Looking back Hegrax had returned, greatsword still on his back and carrying a bag. The stout, rough bronze dragonborn closed the door and placed the bag on the floor. By the rather loud sound coming from after the bag landed, it was full of grain.

 

”You scared me.” Faecyne said as she got down onto her knees and started to pick up the gold pieces that fell down.

 

”Apologies, but I'm back now. Bartender was generous, only had to pay 5 silver.” Hegrax said as he unsheated the large blade and placed it leaning against the wall next to his side of the bed.

 

”Anything come up?” He asked as Faecyne finished picking up the spilled gold pieces and started putting them back into the coin purses.

 

”No, things have just rolled on I suppose.”

 

”Right. Well, I asked about Mr. Empalot, the bartender said he should arrive tomorrow at around lunchtime, we'll have time to get ready.” Hegrax said as he started to remove his armor, revealing the regular buttoned tunic and trousers he wore underneath. Faecyne tried to look away as his muscly body was more revealed and she felt embarrassed looking at him.

 

”Yeah, yeah, that's uh... that's great.” Faecyne responded nervously.

 

Hegrax took notice of this.

 

”You all right?”

 

Faecyne sighed.

 

”I mean, I'm alive but I'm feeling dull and bored. Maybe it's cause of Joen. Things were more hectic then.”

 

”Hope he stays on the right path, and don't worry. I think we'll meet up with him again eventually. Although when that happens is the question.” He said reassuring her and sitting down beside her.

 

”And besides, whatever Mr. Empalot sends us out on will probably be quite hectic and such. I know you like that sort of thing.” He continued.

 

Hegrax dragged a box next to their feet, unlocked it and opened it, revealing a small portable wine container, which he picked up with his scaled and clawed hands, that always looked deadly.

 

”Got the stuff here. Bring out the tankards.”

 

On a dresser stood two tankards the duo brought with them that they drank out of. Faecyne didn't take long to wander over, grab them and sit back down, giving one tankard to her dragonborn companion. The dragonborn poured some red wine into his tankard and then some into Faecyne's, before putting it down into the box again.

 

The two clinked the tankards together and started to drink, Faecyne sat herself upright, trying to stay calm. She had a burning will to confess to Hegrax, but she wasn't herself do it. In one moment where their shoulders made contact and Faecyne felt Hegrax' scales and muscles, she got even more nervous.

 

She quickly finished her drink and put away the tankard, not so discretely. Hegrax saw this and felt befuddled and slightly worried. He finished his drink after a while and then looked over to Faecyne who carefully sat herself down on the bed again, face red as a tomato. She looked very nervous and embarrassed. The paladin also noticed that the slim elf was shaking. He comforted her and checked her temperature with his hand on her forehead as he started talking.

 

”Faecyne, are you okay? Are you feeling sick, what's wrong?” He said, worry in his tone.

 

Faecyne sighed and looked up at him, looking like she was ready to start crying. She hugged his waist tightly.

 

”Hegrax... do you... do you like me?” She asked to him, carefully and nervously.

 

”Wha... well of course I like you, Fae. If I didn't we wouldn't be traveling together right now.” He said, confused over the question posed to him. Faecyne felt like large boulders fell off of her shoulders, the response made her feel better, but worry still had her locked up. She sat herself up closer to Hegrax instead of practically lying down on his legs.

 

”I need to make a confession. I've had this load on me since we first met.” She said.

 

”You can tell me about anything Fae, we're friends, companions, we need to be able to trust eachother and talk together.” He reassured her as he held onto her shoulders. Faecyne took a deep breath, possibly the deepest ever and sighed as she looked straight into Hegrax' hazel eyes.

 

”I love you. I'm madly in love with you, Hegrax.”

 

The sentence dropped like the explosion of a fireball spell. Faecyne, embarrassed, was about to look away from Hegrax, worried his reaction would be horrible in some way, shape or form. Hegrax held onto her though and she gained the courage to look back at him.

 

”You love me?” He said, straightforward, sounding surprised.

 

”Yes, yes I do. Ever since we first met I've had feelings for you. It sounds crazy but... it's true.” Faecyne said, tears building in her eyes.

 

”Oh, by Bahamut Fae, why did you wait until now, weighing yourself down for weeks?”

 

”I was so worried you would reject me, or that your paladin status would keep us separate.” Fae started to cry. Hegrax pulled her into a hug as she cried into his lap.

 

”No, of course not Fae. There's no such restriction. You worry me with holding a secret like that tucked away for so long, it's not good, it wears you down.” Hegrax said, comforting the elf.

 

”I didn't tell anyone, not even Joen. But I do love you, I'm attracted to you, romantically.” Faecyne said as she looked up to him, grasping his right arm.

 

”Fae...” Hegrax started but didn't finish his sentence. Before Faecyne could ask him what he was going to say he pulled her up to him with his strength, straight into a kiss. Their mouths met as surprise, yet romance and love struck both of them from this. Hegrax pulled away, embarrassed. He had felt his companions lips on his, he didn't think much before just going for the kiss.

 

”Hegrax... you...” Fae said, surprised. Hergrax put one of his fingers on her mouth, silencing her. He needed to explain himself.

 

”Fae, ever since we've travelled alone, I've gotten to learn more and more about you and I've grown more attached to you. And it has made me infatuated with you. I'm baffled to not have seen the capacity your graciousness, beauty and intellect until after Joen went his own way.” Hegrax explained to the star-eyed rogue that he was looking at.

 

”I'd never stop accepting you Hegrax, you've saved my life several times.” Fae responded.

 

”You've saved me as well. You inspire me, Fae. Your ways of thinking, your street smarts, they inspire me and teach me things. You grew up poor and yet I was a noble. I almost feel guilty, for when you suffered and struggled to stay alive, I lived life in luxury and riches.” Hegrax told her.

 

Faecyne got up, holding him around his back.

 

”Hegrax, you don't need to feel guilty. That's in the past, and we didn't know of eachother's mere existence until we all joined together. Don't blame yourself.” Fae told him. The room went silent as the two held eachother and stared into their eyes. The two both subconsciously wanted to kiss more and both were thinking of taking it to the next level but they were both far too shy to say anything until Faecyne broke the silence.

 

”Do you...?”

 

”Yes, I would like to con- oh to hell with it.” Hegrax started before throwing formality and verbosity out the window as the two pulled eachother in lovingly into another kiss, it was long and drawn as they enjoyed the feeling. Both of them got heavy weights off of their chests and were now just going for it. They pulled away a bit and their foreheads connected while they looked into eachother's eyes.

 

”I love you.” Fae whispered.

 

”I love you too.” Hegrax responded.

 

Another kiss begun as they now started to make out, caressing eachother and their tongues locking up in the kiss. As Fae closed her eyes, feeling the warmth inside of her while she made out with Hegrax, caressing his back, feeling how muscular and strong he really was, she started to be filled with something other than nervousness, feelings of love and happiness, it was lust. There had been moments where rather lewd thoughts about Hegrax had crossed her mind, but now it was more powerful and more intense.

 

The two were intimately engaged in rougher kissing and both wondered if this would lead to them sleeping with eachother. Would it be a good idea? Will the other consent? What would Joen think if he was here with them? The make-out session continued as Fae pushed her lover down onto the bed, so Hegrax was on his back now. They continued kissing while dragging themselves up and properly being on the bed now and not dangling their legs off of it.

 

The intimacy of this made Hegrax aroused. He felt his manhood start to grow from blood flowing into it. He was worried that Faecyne would notice and call him off as a pervert or something, however that didn't happen. As Fae was now straddled on top of him, sitting split-legged, knees on the bed, kiss ended, she realized what was going on, breaking from the trance of love she was caught in.

 

”Oh my, is this going too fast, am I going too far with this?” She said worryingly.

 

”No, no, Fae... I want to. Do you want to?” Hegrax told her.

 

”I do. But I'll say if I want to stop.”

 

”Yes, tell me at any point if you don't want to keep going.” The dragonborn said as he held his hands on her hips.

 

Slightly reductantly, Fae grabbed the zipper on her leather armor top and pulled it down all the way, revealing an opening behind, showing her lean, slightly pale and smooth skin, her stomach and a brown cloth bra covering up her bust. Hegrax got more and more aroused looking at her large chest as Fae fully removed the top and lightly threw it onto the floor. Faecyne felt embarrassed, exposing herself, but snapped out of it, remaining confident while still nervous. She cautiously unbuttoned Hergrax' tunic and started helping him pull it off, in the meanwhile she started fiddling with her belt to get it off after taking off her boots.

 

Hegrax tossed his tunic away, showing off his muscular, ripped chest. This made Fae blush even more, she was always into bigger and stronger men. He then helped Fae pull off her leather armor bottom, laying it down on the floor as well as now Fae was only in bra and underpants, with most of her skin exposed. Hegrax caressed her sides as she unbuttoned his trousers and slowly pulled them away until Hegrax' cloth underpants were revealed and the trousers were off. Faecyne noticed a bump in the trousers, a bulge. Hegrax laid there, feeling how hard his erect penis was, hidden behind his undergarment. She put her hands on Hegrax' chest and clasped around on it, feeling his muscularity and abdomen.

 

”So muscular...” She said carefully to Hegrax.

 

”It's important to keep up strength.” Hegrax said with a slight chuckle.

 

Faecyne, who was incredibly aroused, felt her womanhood being moist. Looking upon Hegrax' muscles she saw multiple scars across his chest. She grasped her hands on his abdomen and chest and then kissed his scars lightly. She then pulled her hands up along her stomach and behind her back as she unclasped her bra, teased Hegrax by keeping her breasts covered with it before letting it drop into her hands to be lightly tossed over the bed. Hegrax' eyes widened and his jaw almost collapsed from the view. Fae's naked breasts were larger than he thought they were from when they were behind her bra or clothing. His cock hardened more from this view, throbbing as it grew in size. Fae noticed this, grabbed the sides of Hegrax' underwear.

 

”Do you want me to?” She asked for permission.

 

”Yes.” Hegrax answered, dumbfounded and staring at Fae's tits.

 

Fae pulled the underwear down, but not fully, only revealing the root of the manhood, to tease the dragonborn. She slid down her own underwear to around the same point before taking a deep breath and removing her lover's undergarment completely. Fae gasped and her jaw opened up big as from doing that, Hegrax' cock sprang up. It was very big, the biggest she'd ever seen, around 16 cm from what she could see. It was fully erect, standing straight up.

 

”Oh my...” Faecyne said gasping, amazed over the size of the dragonborn's manhood.

 

Finally she slid off her underwear and tossed it aside, her moist, pink womanhood revealed to Hegrax. Now both of them were completely naked and in the same bed. It sounded unfathomable to them in their heads, but it wasn't a dream, it was actuality, reality. As she looked upon Hegrax, she felt the urge to give him oral sex. She hesitated.

 

”Shou-, can I?” She hesitatingly asked, the words slowly and rigidly escaping her mouth.

 

Hegrax simply responded by smugly nodding at her. Had she not been in love with him she'd see him as a complete dick. Fae smiled slightly as she got down and gathered a light hold on Hegrax' hardness with her soft, firm hand. She started to stroke it, watching as the skin moved along with the rhythm of her hand. Hegrax felt her smooth fingers touch and move around on his cock, it felt glorious as his breaths came with increasingly shorter pauses in-between as Faecyne sped up and elongated the strokes, going from bottom to top.

 

Fae saw the glint in Hegrax' eyes, he was enjoying it. Soon enough he started to let out short, quiet grunts from the pleasure extending out throughout his body repeatedly. Getting into the moment herself, she gave the dick a long, sensual, slow and sexy lick, from the scrotum up to the tip. Hegrax, not prepared, gasped and a deep moan escaped his throat in reaction. Fae shuddered and got goosebumps from the sound as it flowed into her ears.

 

”Mmm Fae...” He let out.

 

Fae continued the slow handjob and then puckered the head of the cock with several kisses. Hegrax tensed up and he pressed his claws into the bed, grasping it hard from the pleasure and releasing moans and grunts, one after the other. Fae's mouth then engulfed half of the large dick and started sucking, while her tongue swirled around what was within her oral cavity. This made Hegrax moan even more and he felt like he was being consistenly shocked with pleasure as the elven rogue gave him head.

 

”Ohh, Fae, please don't stop...” He said, eyes up in the ceiling as he moved his hands to massage the back of Fae's head as well as her shoulders and neck all the while being sucked off.

 

Faecyne took his impressively sized manhood out and gave it a few more kisses and licks as she looked back into the face of Hegrax, blushing and breathing heavily and then smiling at her. Faecyne responded by giving him a smug and sexy smile of her own.

 

”Come here!” Hegrax told her as he grabbed her by the left arm and pulled her forward onto his chest, Fae reacted to it with a playful ”ahh” as she was now on top of him again, not as nervous anymore.

 

”You're so beautiful.” He told her and lowered his head down a bit, planting kisses on her right breast, his mouth gently but quickly touching her nipple and areola several times. Surprised and pleasured, Fae moaned as Hegrax massaged, rubbed and touched her other breast with his right hand making her go crazy for him. Hegrax felt the smooth skin of the wood elf as his leftover hand was running along her back and slowly caressing her right buttock.

 

”Ohh yes, Hegrax, touch me! Your hands and mouth feel so good!” She moaned out to him.

 

Hegrax continued as he sucked lightly on her breast and nipple which pummeled Faecyne with enough pleasure to almost knock her out completely in a large orgasm. She begged him for more as she was barely able to get a sentence out of her mouth due to her heavy breathing and countless moans being released from her vocal chords. Hegrax complied as he moved his left hand down along her leg, gracing Fae's slit. She gasped as he placed his palm under it and started to rub and massage her wet entrance.

 

”Mmm, ohh yes, Heggy! Don't stop! I'm so horny for you!” She cried out in pleasure and lustfulness as she reveled in said pleasure shooting throughout both of their bodies.

 

Fae slipped her hand down and ran her fingers on the underside of Hegrax' hardened penis, occasionally grabbing it and giving it small jerks, firing off jolts of sexual gratification all throughout him like thunder and lightning, only pleasurable.

 

Fae caressed his cheeks before he stopped kissing her breast, only for him to fire his kisses to a new target, Fae's lips. They locked up as she rubbed her hands on the paladin's dick and chest while her breasts were being groped and wet vagina rubbed and fingered, as Hegrax pushed in a few fingers through her moist entrance to make Faecyne cry out in moans and shouts of pure sexual pleasure.

 

In response, she went more intimate and intense as well, jerking him off while she caressed his chest and abdomen. Hegrax then used his thumbs to gently rub her nipples. Fae cried out in moans, it felt so good to her. He placed his hands back on her hips and pulled her up to him as she released her grip on his length. She was pulled up so far that her stomach was facing Hegrax' head. He pulled her up as he was now looking right at her sex.

 

Fae gasped out as pleasure filled her entire body, feeling the warmth of her skin against Hegrax. She reacted to Hegrax lightly nipping at her entrance. She whimpered as then she felt her wetness be touched by his tongue. Hegrax felt pain as she dug her nails into his back. Her soft, smooth and warm skin pressed against his was a feeling he couldn't get enough of.

 

”Oh! Mmm... yes, right there.” She lightly moaned out to him.

 

As he finished the cunnilingus, he slid her back down and they were face-to-face again, both with romantic and pleasured smirks plastered on their faces. Fae leaned her head to the right side of her lover's head as she kissed and caressed his neck. In the meanwhile he stroked and ran his hand through her thin silver hair, stroking it back and caressing the side of her face.

 

”Hold me, don't let go, Fae.” Hegrax whispered carefully into her ear.

 

She released her kiss and turned back to face him. Hegrax stroked her hair back again lovingly.

 

”You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met.” He whispered to her as he pulled her face closer to his. She moved in as her nose was almost touching his snout.

 

”You're so handsome.” She said as she relaxed all her muscles, now just lying on top of Hegrax. She leaned over to whisper in his ear.

 

”Hegrax, I want you to... I want to take this all the way...”

 

”Are you sure?” He asked her, still fiddling with her hair. Her scent was precious and graceful, like roses.

 

”Yes, I am, but be gentle, you're very big.”

 

”Okay Fae, I'll go slow.”

 

The two shared a short, passionate kiss before Fae slowly lowered herself, with Hegrax' hands on her hips, downwards. She took a deep breath and stared straight into the dragonborn's eyes as she felt the tip grace her wetness. She pressed herself down, whimpering and moaning loudly as he slowly entered her. Hegrax grunted as her pussy slowly engulfed his hard length.

 

”Did it hurt?” He asked her.

 

”No, it feels good, you can move.” She assured him, pleasured moans in-between almost every word that she uttered.

 

Hegrax started to move, slowly thrusting inside her. She let out a slight sound of tensing up as they both started to breathe a little faster. Both of them had their mouths open as Fae started slowly and silently releasing moans as she squeezed her hands on his chest, holding herself up just a bit over him. He started following suit and let out small groans and moans from the sheer pleasure of the intercourse. Fae then lifted herself up so she was sitting upright, knees on the bed to the side of Hegrax' legs, riding him.

 

”Mmm, ohh... go faster...” Fae let out as she herself started to move her hips along with Hegrax thrusting, which started to increase in speed. She closed her eyes and short, gratified sounds of moaning and satisfaction flowed out of Fae's mouth from her throat.

 

”Yes... please, more...” Fae said quietly and had her wish granted as the thrusts became more intense, intimate and were faster. She loved it as her pelvic region moved while Hegrax held onto the sides of her thighs and thrusted within her aroused and moist pussy. Soon enough Hegrax' groans were getting louder and Fae moaned more frequently and her moans also got louder, cries of sexual thrill. Faecyne stroked his abdomen, squeezing parts of the large dragonborn's skin, whose facial expression showed that it made him pleased. She put her hands away as Hegrax got more aroused and slowly and sensually slid his large hands up her sides, eventually finding themselves on her bosom, one hand on each breast.

 

Fae moaned out more as he clasped and slowly groped, squeezed and clasped her large-sized, soft and tender tits. Faecyne moaned his name and he followed suit, occasionally letting out her name in a pleasured and sexual tone. He couldn't keep his hands or eyes off of her bust, it was soft like an angel's wings and made him incomprehensibly hard. Stroking them, grasping them and lightly squeezing them and parts of them, he then placed his palms around the big breasts and massaged her nipples by placing his thumbs on them and moving them in the pattern of a circle. Fae felt her sensitive nipples being touched as she moaned more and craved more pleasure. She picked up the pace of riding him and he did the same as they were now moving at a higher speed.

 

”Urgh, you feel so good inside Fae... oh god...” Hegrax said, groaning. His mind was all over the place, the amazing feeling of the romantic sex made him almost dizzy as he continued, stimulating his cock. He felt amazing, courtesy of his brain receiving rewarding stimuli. Fae cried out in pleasure as she grasped Hegrax' hands that were on her titties. She pulled them away as she lowered herself and almost collapsed onto Hegrax while he kept on moving his dick within Fae's wetness. He placed his hands on her buttocks and her hands found place just to the side of his chest as her face now suddenly was right in front of him.

 

”Ohh yes, yes, _fuck_ me, fuck me harder Hegrax!” She cried out to him. Hegrax was slightly surprised at the vulgar word she let out, but didn't stop thrusting and went faster and rougher as he then pulled her down onto him and kissed her. The two sloppily made out while Hegrax' large and hard cock went in and out of her moist vagina.

 

Eventually the two started to feel that they were reaching their limit, climax was approaching with quite rapid speed, but the two were so focused on the amazing feeling of the sex and dirty kissing that they didn't mind. Their mouths lock upon eachother as they moaned into eachother's mouths and locked their tongues in an almost competitive style. Eventually they broke the kiss.

 

”Fae... ungh, I'm feeling it on the way, I'm getting close.” Hegrax informed her.

 

”I'm getting close too, but don't stop, slow down and go as deep as you can.” Faecyne responded to him and kissed his muscular chest.

 

Hegrax then slowed his thrusts down but pushed his cock in as deep as he could as they both released loud moans and groans as Fae felt the length reach deeper into her sex and Hegrax feeling his hardness being clamped and squeezed by the walls of the elf's pussy. This continued on for long.

 

”Ohh yes, yes, yes, please don't stop Heg... I love feeling you throb inside me!” came out of Fae's mouth, if there was anyone outside the shack, they'd hear it loud and clear as day.

 

”Fuck, Fae... you're so tender, you feel amazing...” Hegrax told his love, reluctantly letting out a swear.

 

”Mmm, please, I'm nearly there, fuck me as hard as you can again!” Fae cried out as loudly as she could.

 

Hegrax complied and started thrusting as fast and hard as he could. It almost literally drove the two lovebirds insane with sexual satisfication. The rough thrusting made Fae whimper and scream in pleasure as she forced her hands inbetween Hegrax' back and the bed and pressed herself as tight as possible against the dragonborn in a large hug. Hegrax moved his hands from Fae's butt to her back and pressed her in as well as the two engaged in another long and drawn-out sultry kiss that remained for about 2 minutes. Fae was at her complete limit and couldn't hold her climax in anymore. She pulled away from the kiss, her saliva creating a bridge between her lips and Hegrax'.

 

”I can't hold it anymore, I'm cumming!” She screamed as she stopped holding it back, her orgasm finally arriving. A wonderful, indescribable feeling rushed through her like a violent gust of wind as she let out a huge moan and felt herself ejaculate, vaginal juices squirting out and coating Hegrax' firm length that was still deep inside of her as her legs and arms turned to jelly and she collapsed right on top of him, head and hair laying on his powerful chest. He then started to slow down, but still went as deep as he could, rampantly he felt his load approach from his scrotum up to be released through the tip of his dick. Eventually the thrusting, moaning and hotness of the sexual intercourse was too much and he had to cum.

 

”Fae, I have to release, I'm so close... what should I do?” He said, heavily breathing trying to almost painfully hold his ejaculation back.

 

”Just pull out...” Fae said, almost gasping for air as the words simply flew out of her mouth.

 

A few more powerful and slow thrusts and Hegrax felt it coming, he pulled his cock, covered in Fae's vaginal fluids, out of her moist and slippery pussy. The erect penis stood up as he finally relaxed and let his muscles take a break from tensing up as he orgasmed with a powerful groan followed by a few moans, feeling incredible for a few seconds as the orgasm took its effect. At the same time he felt himself cumming, his warm seed shooting out of the tip of his manhood, landing on Fae's butt, itself and a little bit on the bed. His semen kept shooting out of his cock in spurts like an intense fountain before the cock slowly turned flaccid and the last of his load of cum seeped out onto the smooth skin of her bottom.

 

Hegrax felt like could almost fall asleep as he was jittery and his limbs fell loose onto the bed from the titillating and arousing experience. His vision shifted from the ceiling of the shack over to Fae who looked at him with her beautiful eyes and a pleased look on her gorgeous elven face. Hegrax was still breathing heavily as he broke the temporary silence.

 

”That... was amazing...”

 

”Mmm, you sounded like you loved it.” She told him.

 

”Definitely.” He responded.

 

”And you came so much.” Fae said and chuckled. She then reached down and grabbed a nearby piece of soft cloth and wiped the semen off from both of them. Hegrax grabbed her sides and pulled her up to her surprise.

 

”Because you're so gorgeous!” He said with a jokingly deep voice as she was pulled up and face-to-face with him. He kissed her on the left cheek and forehead and stroked some of her hair covering up parts of her face, back behind her right ear.

 

”We're together now. I'm together with you, as a lover. I thought it'd never happen.” Fae looked him straight in his hazel eyes.

 

”It's not a dream, revel in the reality, my love.” Hegrax told her, stroking her hair and right ear.

 

”You just called me 'your love'.” Fae said, slightly surprised.

 

”Because you are.”

 

Fae smiled and made a happy sound and she kissed him on the snout, holding onto him in a hug.

 

”What do we do now?” Hegrax asked rather sheepisly.

 

They didn't realize it was quite late as Fae looked at the lit candle on the nightstand, it had burned down much more than when she looked at it before, which was just a while before Hegrax came back from Felthor.

 

”It's quite late, we need to be ready for tomorrow, so we should probably go to sleep.” Fae told him.

 

”I'm exhausted. I don't even feel like getting dressed before sleep.” Hegrax yawned and looked over to the chest in the corner where they kept their sleep clothes.

 

”Neither do I. I just want to lie here, cuddle up to you naked and sleep here, right next to you.” She said with eyes that almost glowed with innocence and honesty.

 

”Yes. That can be arranged.” Hegrax answered. Fae slid off him to the left side and they gave eachother a hug as they pressed themselves against eachother. Leg-to-leg, chest-to-chest and face-to-face. Hegrax kissed her on the forehead and then looked over and shuffled closer to the nightstand. With a hardy blow, he blew out the candle and the shack went dark. He looked back as the two kissed once more.

 

”Goodnight.”

 


End file.
